


Full Branch Manager

by Cameron_McKell



Series: Upon Further Review [12]
Category: Tron (1982), Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_McKell/pseuds/Cameron_McKell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Branch Manager

"'Program not found'?" Peter Henderson stared at his computer with confusion, and no small amount of anger. He stood up from his desk and poked his head out of his office.

 

"Susan, did someone play with my computer over the weekend?"

 

She glanced up from her pile of forms distractedly, "No, not that I know of."

 

Mr. Henderson looked back at his computer, "Then why...?" He shook his head, then walked back inside his office, closing the door behind him.

 

"Back to square one, I guess..."


End file.
